Sierra
Sierra is one of the three newcomers in Total Drama World Tour. She was a member of Team Amazon in World Tour, and qualified for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of The Heroic Hamsters. Appearance Sierra is a tall Native American teenage female with purple hair. She wears a yellow tube top, light blue pants, a white belt, green sandals, and jewelry. Sierra's hair is possibly dyed the color it is, as her real hair should most likely be black. Her hair is worn in a long woven braid. In "Awwwwww, Drumheller!", she was caught in an explosion, causing all of her hair to fall out, and she went bald. During Total Drama Revenge of the Island, Sierra covered her bald head with a red cap. By the time Total Drama All-Stars started, Sierra's hair had grown back significantly, now looking the same as it did before, only a bit shorter. Personality Sierra is a crazy, stalkerish, superfan of the Total Drama Franchise. She documents all the information on every contestant and host of the show, gathering more knowledge on the personal lives of these people, than they intend to let on. Sierra had also disturbed Chris, by revealing fun facts about him that he'd never released to the public, and only creeped him out more, when explaining her ways of figuring that out, which was tracking down and interviewing his former middle and high school teachers. She knows each individual Generation 1 contestant's hopes, fears, full names, birthdays, favorite foods and drinks, eating disorders, blood types, and dental records. Her biggest problem is her undying love for Cody. Sierra has an open crush on Cody and obsesses over him the most. On Total Drama World Tour, she harassed and stalked him throughout the entirety of the season, stealing his toothbrushes and massaging his feet in his sleep. Despite Cody's consistent rejections, Sierra refuses to take "no" for an answer and keeps pushing to made Cody love her back, which he never will. Sierra is determined to become Cody's wife and the mother of their kids. In "Niagara Brawls, Sierra made her marriage to Cody as official as her power would allow, and currently considers herself and Cody to be husband and wife. In "Rapa Phooey!" and "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition", she started caring for small animals, and pretending they were the offspring of herself and Cody, giving them bizarre names like Cody Jr. and Cody #1 and #2. Near the end of Total Drama World Tour, Sierra developed as a character, when she finally realized that she and Cody would never be a thing. She accepted a mutual friendship with him, and the two of them bonded as friends, and she helped him get to the finale. However, when Total Drama All-Stars started, she quickly derailed back to her old self again, only this time, there was no Cody around, making her go mentally insane without him. She became delusional and started hallucinating other contestants as Cody, and eventually gained an unhealthy attachment for Cameron, as to her, he was the most Cody-like of them all. She gave him the name "Cam-Cody" and soon, Cameron started suffering the same pain as Cody. It is notable that Sierra is also a fan of the second generation, meaning she must have watched that, after World Tour ended. She briefly explained her fandom for G2 in "Heroes vs. Villains", and she can be seen taking a non-consensual picture of Mike and Zoey in the All-Stars theme song. Episode Appearances *Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special *Walk Like an Egyptian - Part One *Walk Like an Egyptian - Part Two *Super Crazy Happy Fun Time in Japan *Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better *Broadway, Baby! *Slap Slap Revolution *The Am-AH-Zon Race *Can't Help Falling in Louvre *Newf Kids on the Rock *Jamaica Me Sweat *I See London... *Greece's Pieces *The EX-Files *Picnic at Hanging Dork *Sweden Sour *Niagara Brawls *Chinese Fake-Out *African Lying Safari *Rapa Phooey! *Awwwwww, Drumheller! *Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles *Hawaiian Punch *Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Heroes vs. Villains *Evil Dread *Saving Private Leechball *Food Fright *Moon Madness *No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition *Suckers Punched *The Final Wreck-ening (Non-Speaking Cameo; In a Balloon) Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama World Tour Category:Total Drama All-Stars Category:Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot Category:Team Amazon Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:First Generation Category:Unnatural haired Characters Category:Female